


A Motory Day

by kafkas_side_bitch



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Gay Sex, I Am Sorry, M/M, Multi, Sexism, Vampires, Weirdness, does it count as a car accident if it was on purpose????, man spreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkas_side_bitch/pseuds/kafkas_side_bitch
Summary: Fuck Owen Hunt.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt/Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt/Derek Shepherd/Meredith Grey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Motory Day

Mater looked up at the night sky, a bright burning thing like a second moon appeared in the sky. It grew bigger and bigger as it got closer and closer. Mater called out, yelling for anyone to come and witness what he was seeing. He was terrified. Nobody came and Mater was left alone to watch as a huge metal ship crashed to the ground. He took off and drove in the direction of the corn field he saw the ship crash in. As he approached he smelled burning. 

“You told me you had this. Derek, you told me you knew how to drive this thing.” A woman's voice screeched from behind the corn.

“I was kind of busy Meredith. I told you I had to take care of something and that you were in charge of keeping us in the air until I came back.” A man’s voice yelled out this time, slightly quieter and less angry. 

“I don’t know Derek. I kind of agree with Meredith. You shouldn’t have trusted her with the ship you know she can’t drive. She is a woman you know.” Another man's voice. This voice is much calmer than the other two. Mater peeked through the corn and he saw three strange figures standing with their backs towards him. They were staring up at the large metal contraption and waving around their skinny upper appendages. Mater rolled farther forward and the noise alerted the figures. They all turned around quickly and went entirely silent. Their eyes were bright red and almost glowed in the dark. The woman stood behind a black haired man. The other man reached out for the black haired man's arm and squeezed it. Mater sensed tension between the two men. The woman’s mouth was slightly open and Mater could see that her bright white teeth came to a point and that her canines were especially pronounced. Mater also noticed that the ginger man was so pale that he could see the inner workings of his body, the dark veins in his arms and neck. They were disgusting. 

“Derek what is that thing?” The woman said in a hushed voice, leaning into the man’s, Derek’s, back. 

“What am I? What are you?” Mater was slightly offended by her tone. 

Suddenly, Owen and Derek looked at each other with fire in their eyes, licking their fangs seductively. They inched toward each other on their tiptoes, then started to lick the tips of each other’s tongues. 

“Oh, yeah, daddy!” Derek moaned. 

Mater wanted to puke. He was so disgusted. Meredith crawled toward the two of them on all fours, saying, “me too, me too.” 

They were all licking each other's tongues, moaning, while Mater watched in silent disbelief. What were these freaks doing? He was close to snapping. 

Suddenly, Owen sat down, spreading his legs so wide that he was almost in a split. He leaned back, sighing, a cocky look on his pasty pale face. 

“What are you doing?” Mater asked. 

“Just spreading my legs real wide because my giant girthy monster cock and balls need some room to breathe. You wouldn’t understand. It’s a stud thing.” 

Mater had had enough. He couldn’t stand by as these horrific monsters existed. He wanted to keep his friends safe, he wanted to keep his world safe. He knew what he had to do and he felt sick about it. He inched forward and Owen seemed to read something in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong buddy?” Owen adjusted himself in his chair so his legs were even further apart. Mater didn’t respond, he only got closer. 

“You know what I want to do to that giant girthy monster cock and balls?” Mater asked, fuming. 

“What?” Owen asked. “Suck it, femboy?” 

He sped up, he moved as fast as he could. He went faster than he ever had before. He hit him, he first hit the giant girthy monster cock and balls as that was the body part closest to him. Then he pushed onwards crushing the man under his weight. Owen and the chair crunched under him and he continued forward. When he was finally entirely over Owen he put himself into reverse. He moved slower this time, relishing in Owen’s screams and the crushing of his bones. Mater felt slightly sick but he knew that this was the only way. He had to do this. Mater knew what he had to do next. None of the people could ever get close to those he loved. They all had to suffer a similar fate to their ugly, terrible ginger friend. 

Mater took off, blood still caked to his wheels and stuck to his undercarriage. As he approached the ship he heard Derek and Meredith arguing loudly. Mater yelled out, wordlessly, a war cry. Meredith rushed out into the field and screamed when she saw the blood on his tires and the hatred in his eyes. She tried to run away. Mater was much faster than her and smashed into the entrance of the ship, trapping her and Derek in the ship. He pushed further tearing away at the entrance of the door, widening it so he could push through. He grabbed onto Meredith’s hands with his teeth and pulled her close. He flung her under his tires and crushed her quickly. She didn’t deserve more of his time. Mater turned his attention towards Derek who was curled up against the wall, shaking in fear. Mater inched closer and Derek’s screams got louder. 


End file.
